La palabra correcta
by shion230
Summary: Kuroko no encuentra la manera de decirle lo que siente a Kagami y por eso comete muchos errores. Por otro lado, Taiga busca una forma especial de celebrar el cumpleaños de su sombra, pero la actitud de Tetsuya lo confunde. ¿Cómo decir las palabras correctas?...Desearían saberlo.*Este fic participa en el evento Tanjoubi Party del grupo KagaKuro Is Love*.


**La palabra correcta**

 **Disclaimer** **: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Hago esta historia porque me encanta la pareja y porque es el cumpleaños del Lord. Espero disfruten del fic. Como siempre, agradezco a mi kohai por la revisión y la paciencia. Arigato Kano.**

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

La primera vez que sintió esa electricidad recorrer su cuerpo fue cuando estrechó firmemente la mano de Kagami. Al principio se asustó un poco, pero no le llevó mucho tiempo descubrir la razón, aunque le costó un par de meses aceptar que se había enamorado de su compañero de equipo. Taiga era su luz, su mejor amigo y a quién le confiaba su vida si era necesario, no podían ser algo más que eso porque Kagami no lo veía como un novio y debía aceptarlo, pero... no quería dejar de quererlo.

―Kagami-kun debería sonreír un poco más―le dijo desde su pupitre, observándolo con una diminuta sonrisa.

Taiga se dio vuelta y contempló por unos segundos a su amigo. Conocía ese gesto de Kuroko y sabía que se quería divertir a su costa otra vez, como lo venía haciendo desde hace algunas semanas.

―¿Por qué debería? ―preguntó con una ceja alzada.

―Te ves lindo―susurró sin poder evitarlo. Nuevamente había cometido el error de hablar sin pensar y se reprendió mentalmente por eso, pero no pudo contenerse. Taiga le gustaba tanto que a veces no sabía cómo controlar sus sentimientos y siempre terminaba tocándolo o diciendo alguna frase comprometedora.

Kagami suspiró y golpeó la frente de su amigo con su dedo.

―Esta es otra de tus jugarretas, ¿verdad?

―No sé de qué hablas―respondió Tetsuya, volviendo a su inexpresividad habitual. No debía mostrar decepción ante las palabras de él ni hacer ver sus verdaderos sentimientos de ninguna forma o el As de Seirin podría sospechar algo, aunque tratándose de Taiga era poco probable. De todas formas no quería que nadie lo descubriera, no le gustaba responder preguntas curiosas ni tener miradas sobre él.

―Como sea―dijo Kagami, levantándose de su pupitre al oír el timbre―.Vamos al entrenamiento o se nos hará tarde.

―Te alcanzo en un momento―respondió Kuroko, fingiendo buscar algo bajo su pupitre para que su compañero no viera su rostro―.Debo ir a la biblioteca a entregar un libro.

―No te demores mucho.

Cuando el número diez de Seirin se fue del salón, Kuroko inmediatamente suspiró de frustración y apoyó su cabeza en el pupitre. No podía seguir así, tenía que encontrar una forma para decirle sus sentimientos a Taiga de forma directa o su amigo nunca lo entendería.

―Tonto, no te das cuenta de nada...

Kagami caminaba hacia el gimnasio, murmurando para sí. Le confundía la actitud que había tomado su sombra en las últimas semanas. Lo molestaba con frases de doble sentido, lo tocaba como si fuera accidental, lo miraba con esos ojos llenos de diversión y ¿cariño? Eso... eso lo hacía temblar y lo ponía nervioso, pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso quería a Kuroko?...No, eso no podía ser o ¿sí?

―Maldito Kuroko―masculló golpeando la pared del pasillo.

Suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse y finalmente se puso a caminar de nuevo. No tenía sentido ponerse a rabiar si con eso no solucionaba nada. Lo mejor que podía hacer es no seguirle el juego a su compañero o terminaría confundiéndose más.

―¡Diablos, se me hace tarde! ―se dijo al darse cuenta de la hora. Salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía para no tener que recibir un regaño de Riko.

El entrenamiento era casi tan normal como siempre, a excepción de la pareja perfecta de Seirin. Kuroko trataba de molestar a Kagami con Nigou como venía haciendo las últimas semanas y Kagami intentaba escapar para terminar ambos jugando como niños pequeños.

―Ese par de tontos, ¿No pueden ser más discretos? ―comentó Aida, frunciendo el ceño al ver que sus jugadores se estaban persiguiendo.

―Déjalos Riko, ellos aún no se dan cuenta que se aman―respondió Kiyoshi con una sonrisa amable―.Es divertido verlos así.

―Es por eso que son un par de tontos―rebatió ella, suspirando―¡Kagami! ¡Kuroko, dejen de coquetear y vuelvan al entrenamiento!

―¡No estamos coqueteando, entrenadora! ―renegó Taiga con las mejillas casi tan rojas como su cabello. Soltó rápidamente a su sombra, pues lo sostenía como si lo abrazara para que no fuera por Nigou.

―Esa fue una broma de mal gusto, entrenadora―dijo Kuroko sin pensar, intentando que su sonrojo no se notara―.Kagami es quien me acosaba. Yo no coquetearía con él.

―¡Kuroko, maldito! Tu comenzaste―protestó Taiga, con cierta decepción en la mirada que quiso ignorar, él no sentía nada por su compañero.

Ya no lograba comprenderlo, si era él quién lo provocaba y después se hacia el desentendido. Debía hablar con Tetsuya.

Después de que el entrenamiento pasara sin mayores complicaciones, luz y sombra se fueron al Maji a comer como siempre lo hacían, pero esta vez, Kuroko parecía distante, pensativo y eso lo notó Kagami, pues él también tenía la necesidad de hablar sobre la actitud que su compañero estaba teniendo. No le gustaba que bromeara de esa forma tan provocativa y de doble sentido con él. Le confundía, le hacía despertar sentimientos que no quería reconocer.

―Kuroko―llamó el chico. Ambos habían terminado de comer y ahora se miraban incómodamente, pues habían estado en silencio por más de veinte minutos―.Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

Tetsuya bebió el último sorbo de su malteada de vainilla y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

―Que coincidencia, yo también tengo que decirte algo muy importante para mí―respondió con seriedad, aunque por dentro estaba nervioso y ansioso. Tal vez esta era una buena oportunidad para confesarse.

―Entonces vamos a las canchas a jugar un rato.

―Está bien.

Estuvieron una hora practicando con la pelota, sin hablar más de lo necesario, sin sonrisas ni bromas de por medio. Ambos estaban, de alguna manera, incómodos y serios.

Kuroko suspiró, estaba decidido a decirle de sus sentimientos a su luz, no podía esperar más. Dejó de botear el balón y miró hacia el suelo, tratando de no observarlo, necesitaba de todo el coraje para poder hablar.

―Kuroko, está todo bien, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Taiga, preocupado por el repentino temblor y nerviosismo de su sombra.

―Sí, lo que quería decirte es que yo... ―.Apretó la pelota fuertemente para poder continuar. Dirigió su mirada a Kagami con decisión―.Te quiero, Kagami-kun, por favor, sal conmigo.

―...―El As de Seirin no dejó de ver al menor, intentando encontrar un gesto de diversión, pero no lo encontró. Frunció el ceño.

―Di algo por favor―pidió Kuroko, aun temblando, pero manteniendo su mirada firme. Ya lo había dicho y no podía escapar o retractarse.

―Esta es otra de tus bromas―sentenció el mayor, molesto―Ya no es gracioso Kuroko.

Tetsuya desvió su rostro hacia el suelo, decepcionado por la respuesta de Taiga.

―No es ninguna broma―renegó casi murmurando, con su rostro inexpresivo.

Kagami suspiró, aún con el ceño fruncido encaró a su sombra. Si era verdad que lo quería, ¿por qué no lo miraba directamente? Esta broma había llegado demasiado lejos.

―Me confundes Kuroko―dijo apretando sus puños―.No puedo creerte cuando llevas toda la semana molestándome, haciendo bromas de doble sentido y luego te retractas ¿Acaso quieres jugar con mis sentimientos?

―No, yo no...

―Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte―interrumpió con seriedad. No estaba preparado para esa confesión falsa, no estaba preparado para esta broma que rompía su corazón. Quizás si sentía algo por Kuroko, pero ya no podía aguantar sus jugarretas.

Tetsuya respiró profundo para tratar de no llorar, pero no pudo. Entendía que Kagami no le creyera, que era su culpa por confundirlo...Aún así... Era doloroso.

―Entiendo―tartamudeo, dejando caer libremente sus lágrimas, dejando que su luz viera lo vulnerable que estaba―.Perdón por molestarte.

Kagami se paralizó. Nunca había visto esa expresión en su compañero. Esos ojos tan cristalinos, cegados por las lágrimas, el cuerpo temblando, la voz apagada... ¿Entonces era verdad que lo quería?

―No, espera.. ―quiso detenerlo alzando su mano, pero su sombra le dio la espalda.

―Nos vemos otro día.

Taiga observó como Tetsuya se iba casi corriendo, no tuvo el valor de ir tras él.

Había cometido un error.

―¿Qué hice? ―se dijo a sí mismo, apretando su camisa donde estaba su corazón― Kuroko, perdón.

Al ex jugador fantasma le costó levantarse esa mañana. Después del rechazo de Kagami no quiso comer, ni dormir. Lo único que pudo hacer fue pensar en sus errores y que de ahora en adelante iba a ser difícil estar cerca de su compañero. Le dolía y mucho, pero tenía que aguantar hasta que las vacaciones de verano le ayudaran a olvidar, sin embargo...

Debía dejar de ser la sombra de su luz, aunque le costara.

―Kagami-kun... ―murmuró, colocando sus manos en su rostro. Luego de un rato se obligó a colocarse el uniforme y salir de su casa para ir a la escuela. Si o si tendría que enfrentarse al chico, no podría evitarlo para siempre.

Cuando llegó a la entrada, no pudo controlar sus emociones. Kagami lo estaba esperando y lo miraba fijamente. Eso fue suficiente para que lo ignorara y huyera del lugar sin escuchar el llamado de su compañero. Era un cobarde y lo reconocía, pero no podía hablar ahora con él, no podía.

―Es doloroso, demasiado―se dijo, controlando la respiración. Había corrido a la parte trasera de la escuela y se había apoyado en la pared para descansar. Sintió sus ojos arder, pero no permitió que ninguna gota saliera de sus ojos.

Kagami sintió que la culpa le carcomía el alma. Estuvo toda la noche pensando en la confesión de Kuroko, pero no llegó a una respuesta concreta. Estaba confundido, triste y con miedo. Por una parte quería hablar con su sombra, aclarar la situación, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y no tenía un nombre para lo que estaba sintiendo por su compañero de equipo.

―"Kuroko, ¿dónde estás?" ―pensó con preocupación, corriendo por el patio de la escuela por si encontraba a Tetsuya.

Durante las clases la situación no cambió. Tetsu no estaba en el salón y él lo único que quería era salir de ahí para ir a buscarlo. No sabía qué decirle, pero necesitaba hablar con él, pedirle perdón por tratarlo mal e intentar hablar de los dos, de sus sentimientos.

―¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué...?

El ruido de la pelota y las zapatillas contra el suelo de gimnasio no lograban calmar a Taiga. Al llegar al gimnasio se tranquilizó al ver a Kuroko, pero su sombra lo ignoraba completamente y lo estaba distrayendo, por lo que su rendimiento no era de los mejores. Ninguno estaba sincronizado y eso causaba la molestia de la entrenadora, por lo que no tuvo más opción que terminar antes para poder averiguar el problema, aunque ya tenía una sospecha clara.

Primero intentó hablar con Kuroko, pero apenas terminó el entrenamiento se había marchado sin que nadie pudiera notarlo. Por otro lado, Kagami se alejó del equipo para apoyarse en los barandales que estaban fuera del gimnasio.

Aida lo siguió y se puso frente a él para hablarle.

―Ya decía yo que son la pareja perfecta.

―¿Por qué lo dice? ―preguntó sin ánimos, evitando mirar a la chica.

―No finjas, Kagami―reprendió ella, observándolo con el ceño fruncido―.Pasó algo entre tú y Kuroko y quiero una explicación.

―No es de su incumbencia―dijo, dispuesto a escapar de ahí. Aún tenía que hablar con Tetsuya y no tenía ganas de escuchar una reprimenda.

―¡Si lo es!

Los demás se acercaron al ver que Riko le gritaba al As de Seirin.

―Calma entrenadora, no te enojes con Kagami―tranquilizó Hyuga, tomando los hombros de la chica―.Tenemos que preocuparnos de Kuroko, ¿no es cierto, Kagami?

―Yo no... ―quiso decir, pero no tenía las palabras para desmentirle a su capitán.

Riko estaba tratando de relajarse cuando recordó algo importante.

―Casi lo olvido, mañana es el cumpleaños de Kuroko―mencionó ella.

―Deberíamos hacerle una fiesta para animarlo―comentó Furihata―últimamente no ha estado bien.

Kagami se tensó al escuchar las palabras de su compañero de equipo. Un pequeña punzada de culpa lo hizo apretar los puños, sabía por qué el número once de Seirin estaba así y no le gustaba. Tampoco sabía exactamente qué hacer con los sentimientos de Kuroko y eso lo hacía sentir mal. Se odiaba a sí mismo por estar tan confundido y no darle una respuesta sincera a su sombra.

―Kagami―llamó Kiyoshi, alejándolo del grupo que planeaba la celebración del pequeño fantasma del equipo―.Sé que no debería entrometerme, pero ¿Qué sucedió entre tú y Kuroko?

Taiga dudó un poco, pero decidió que lo mejor era hablar con su superior y así aclararía su mente, aunque sea un poco. Además, Kiyoshi era más calmado y podía confiar en él.

―Kiyoshi-sempai, yo...Yo no sé qué debería hacer―comenzó, mirando sus manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo―Kuroko me dijo que le gustaba y yo...yo le dije que no sentía lo mismo, pero la verdad es que estoy confundido.

Teppei no se sorprendió, él ya sabía que Kuroko sentía algo más que amistad, pero lo que le parecía raro era la confusión de Kagami, si todo el mundo se daba cuenta de que ambos eran el uno para el otro.

―Kagami, no te lo tomes a mal, pero eres un tonto―suspiró él mayor, ignorando el gesto malhumorado de su compañero―. No te das cuenta de que esa confusión en realidad es miedo.

―¿Miedo?

―Temes perder a Kuroko porque sabes que mucha gente lo aprecia y no quieres que otros te aparten del él, ¿no es así?

―Yo no lo sé.

Kiyoshi suspiró. Iba a ser difícil hacer entender al As de Seirin.

―Déjame plantearlo de otra manera. Supongamos que Kuroko te dijera que ya no quiere seguir siendo tu sombra, ¿qué harías?

Taiga se paralizó, su mente comenzó a imaginar qué haría sin Tetsuya, sin su apoyo ni su motivación ni sus continuas palabras vergonzosas que lo alegraban ¿Estaría dispuesto a dejarlo ir si se alejaba?

―No pensé en eso...

―¿Creíste que Kuroko seguiría contigo, aún si no sintieras lo mismo que él? Yo no lo creo―opinó, mirándolo seriamente, intentando que se diera cuenta del daño que se hacía y que le hacía a Tetsuya―.Con sólo mirarlo sé que le duele estar cerca tuyo, ¿Acaso no lo notaste?

―Es que yo...

―Ya basta de sentir ese miedo absurdo, de dudar de tus sentimientos. Kagami, tu quieres a Kuroko y lo sabes―reprendió Kiyoshi, tomando el hombro de Kagami―.Ve y dile lo que sientes o después será demasiado tarde.

―¿Pero cómo decirle sin cometer errores?

―No hay palabras correctas para decir lo que sientes. En esta ocasión sólo debes dejar que tus sentimientos hablen por ti―aconsejó con una sonrisa. Por fin entendía lo que tenía que hacer―.Ordena tus pensamientos.

Teppei se despidió con la mano y se fue a hablar con el grupo, dejando a Kagami pensando. Esperaba que sus consejos fueran útiles para él.

Taiga posó su cabeza en sus rodillas y colocó sus manos en su cabello. Le estaba dando vueltas a las palabras de su superior, pero su mente era un lío, ¿en verdad sentía miedo? Por supuesto que si ¿que si había notado el dolor de Kuroko? Si, lo hacía y se culpaba por ello ¿Que si lo quería? Aún dudada un poco, pero no podía seguir haciéndole daño a su sombra.

Había tomado una decisión.

Se dirigió nuevamente al grupo que seguía conversando sobre el cumpleaños del sexto hombre fantasma, llamando la atención de todos.

―Entrenadora, no celebre el cumpleaños de Kuroko―interrumpió el chico, logrando que los demás se descolocaran―.Es un día especial y quiero pasarlo con él.

Riko sonrió complacida. Al fin su jugador estrella estaba haciendo algo útil para estar con Tetsuya.

―De acuerdo―dijo, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kagami―.Si necesitas algo, sólo dime.

―Gracias.

El equipo completó contempló la espalda de Taiga alejándose rápidamente de la cancha.

―Espero que las cosas funcionen―mencionó Teppei―.No pueden estar separados por más tiempo.

―Esos dos me van a volver loca. Será mejor que nos preparemos cuando sean una pareja de verdad―dijo Riko suspirando.

―¿Eh? ¿A Kagami le gusta Kuroko? ―preguntaron al unísono los de primero.

―Ustedes son demasiado lentos. Vayan a dar cincuenta vueltas a la cancha―comentó Hyuga, golpeando su espalda.

―¡¿Eh?!

El As de Seirin realizó algunas llamadas, buscó algunos lugares atractivos y regalos que podrían gustarle a su sombra. Si quería que Kuroko lo perdonara tendría que hacer un cumpleaños muy especial. De momento no iba a hostigarlo con mensajes. Esta vez tenía que hacer las cosas bien.

―¿Debería regalarle un libro? ―se dijo mientras observaba la vitrina de una librería.

Alguien se paró a su lado. Era Aomine.

―No sabía que leyeras, Bakagami―dijo la estrella de Toou, soltando una risa burlona.

―Ahomine, no es para mí, es para Kuroko―respondió Taiga, sin mirarlo. En estos momentos su prioridad era Tetsuya y su complicada relación. No tenía tiempo para su rival.

―Cierto, mañana es el cumpleaños de Tetsu. Debería ir a visitarlo―mencionó casualmente.

―¡No puedes! ―gritó sin pensar. El sólo hecho de ver a Aomine con Kuroko le molestaba, no podía permitirlo.

―¡Hey! ¿por qué esa reacción? ―indagó Daiki, con una ceja alzada―. No me digas que lo quieres para ti solo.

―Así es y no dejaré que interrumpas―declaró con firmeza.

―Ya veo, así que tu... ―susurró impresionado. Sonrió con calma y palmeó el hombro de su rival―.Cuida de él o te las verás con la generación de los milagros.

―Lo haré.

―Sabes que Tetsu te quiere y haría lo que fuera por ti.

―Lo sé―murmuró con algo de culpa.

―No le hagas daño.

Cuando Daiki se fue, Kagami siguió viendo libros, pero pensó en lo que dijo Aomine y decidió que el mejor regalo para Tetsuya no era algo material. Sonrió con algo de confianza y se dirigió hacia su departamento para preparar todo.

El día 31 de enero, Kuroko no quiso salir de su casa. Sus padres y su abuela habían intentado de todo para animarlo, pero no pudieron. Era extraño que el chico se encerrara en su habitación y que su actitud fuera algo melancólica, pero sabían de sobra que Tetsu no era una persona muy expresiva, por lo que sería difícil averiguar qué sucedía con él.

―Tetsu me preocupa, ¿Y si llamamos a sus amigos? ―sugirió la abuela a su hija.

―Es una buena idea―apoyó la mujer, tomando su teléfono.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió la conversación de las mujeres. No esperaban a nadie.

―Yo voy―se ofreció el padre de familia.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un chico de mirada fiera y pinta de delincuente.

―¿Quién eres? ―preguntó el hombre con desconfianza.

―Kagami Taiga, un amigo de su hijo―se presentó el chico, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo de estar frente al padre de su sombra.

―¡Justo a tiempo! ―exclamó la madre, arrastrándolo hasta la sala―.No sé que le sucede a mi hijo. No quiere salir ni tampoco comer.

―¿Me permite ir a verlo? ―preguntó Kagami, suplicando con la mirada.

―Claro, su habitación está arriba a la izquierda―respondió la madre de Tetsuya, admirando la figura del chico―"Mi hijo tiene buen gusto".

Taiga subió las escaleras y se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación. Esperaba que su amigo lo recibiera o que al menos lo escuchara. Tocó un par de veces y oyó como Nigou rasguñaba la puerta, pero nadie contestó.

―Kuroko―llamó tímidamente―. Soy Kagami.

Oyó unos pasos, pero la puerta no se abrió.

―Vete―contestó secamente―.No quiero verte.

Taiga suspiró. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

―Escúchame, sé que te hice daño y te pido perdón por eso―comenzó posando sus manos en la pared como si pudieran alcanzar a Tetsuya―.Yo estaba confundido y creí que bromeabas. No me tomé enserio tu declaración.

Kuroko frunció el ceño. No quería seguir escuchando nada de lo que su luz dijera. Estaba demasiado dolido y frustrado como para mostrarse ante Kagami y creerle sus argumentos.

―Sólo vete y no vuelvas―siseó volviendo a su cama.

Taiga se molestó. Su pequeño enano sí que era terco.

Observó que la abuela y la madre de Kuroko lo veían desde las escaleras y suspiró.

―Señoras, disculpen por esto―les dijo.

―¿Eh? ―pronunciaron ellas antes de que Kagami tirara la puerta de un sólo golpe y entrara a la habitación de su sombra, dispuesto a sacarlo de ahí.

―¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Estás loco! ―protestó Tetsuya.

―No me dejaste otra alternativa―sentenció, tomando la mano de Kuroko para arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

Las mujeres de la casa vieron sorprendidas cómo ese chico alto se llevaba al jugador fantasma, pese a los reclamos de él.

―¡Luego se los pago! ―gritó Kagami antes de salir de la casa.

―¡Déjame ir! ―protestó Tetsuya.

El padre del menor observó atónito cómo su hijo era secuestrado por ese delincuente.

―¡Diviértete hijo!―exclamó la abuela, sonriendo.

―¿Por qué están tan tranquilas? ¡Ese chico rompió la puerta y se llevó a Tetsuya!―replicó el hombre.

―Se nota que no conoces a tu hijo, querido―comentó la mujer, imitando la sonrisa de su madre.

―¿De qué me perdí? ―preguntó el hombre, confundido por el actuar de su esposa y su suegra.

―Ese chico es el novio de mi Tetsu―mencionó sonrojada. Desde que lo vio en la entrada supo de inmediato quién era, pues su hijo guardaba fotos de él en su escritorio. No era tonta, sabía lo que pasaba entre su niño y ese chico de buenos pectorales.

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritó su esposo antes de caer desmayado al suelo.

―¡Cariño! ―gritó la mujer, tratando de reanimarlo.

―Qué hombre más débil, debiste casarte con ese abogado de Osaka―comentó la anciana.

―¡Mamá!

Taiga arrastró a Tetsuya con algo de fuerza para impedir que el sexto hombre fantasma se fuera corriendo y lo llevó hacia la cancha de basquetbol más cercana. Cuando el menor se cansó de tratar de huir, Kagami aflojó el agarre, pero no lo soltó.

―¡Me debes una puerta, Bakagami! ―protestó el chico fantasma, aflojando el agarre.

―Te lo compensaré―prometió el mayor.

―¿Por qué me trajiste hasta acá? ―preguntó Kuroko, ya sin ánimos de pelear con su amigo.

―Quiero entregarte tu regalo―contestó Taiga, mirando a todos lados por si venía alguien, no quería que nadie interrumpiera.

―No es necesario―casi murmuró, desviando la vista decepcionado. Kagami no lo quería, sólo era un amigo que intentaba ser amable con él, pero en su interior, una pequeña lucecita de ilusión intentaba salir.

―Para mí es importante que lo recibas―confesó Taiga, algo nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer―.Confía en mí, por favor.

―Está bien―aceptó el menor, sorprendido por la cortesía que mostraba el chico.

El número de diez de Seirin intentó relajarse. Estaba tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para no hacerle daño a su compañero y lograr que crea en sus sentimientos. Dudaba, pero no conseguiría nada si seguí así. Kiyoshi le había aconsejado que hablara con naturalidad y no pensara tanto. No había palabras correctas, esta vez debía dejar que su corazón hablara por él.

Suspiró un poco, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió nuevamente, fijó su mirada en la persona que estaba frente a él.

―Kuroko, esta es mi forma de desearte un feliz cumpleaños―dijo Kagami con decisión. Tomó la mano derecha de su sombra y lo atrajo hacia él. Con la otra mano rodeo su cintura y lo sujetó firmemente. Podía sentir el temblor del menor, podía ver sus ojos brillosos, tan hermosos como lo era él. Ya no había dudas, ni confusiones, ni miedos estúpidos, en verdad él quería a Kuroko.

Lo besó lentamente, como si no quisiera dañarlo. Movió sus labios con algo de timidez, con nerviosismo, pero estaba bien. Era su primer beso y no sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero Kuroko le correspondía y eso era lo único que importaba.

―Kagami-kun―tartamudeó sorprendido cuando la caricia terminado. Quiso soltarse, pero Taiga no lo dejó― ¿esto no es demasiado pronto? Tú estás confundido y yo no quiero obligarte a nada.

―No me obligas a nada. Esta es la prueba de que seremos luz y sombra para siempre―respondió sonriendo, contento de ver lo impresionado que estaba Tetsu―No estoy confundido, sé lo que siento por ti. Tenía miedo de perderte, de que otros te alejaran de mi lado, pero ya no más. Esta vez no dudaré en sacar de mi camino a quién se interponga entre nosotros.

―Kagami-kun...Yo...No tengo las palabras correctas para...

Taiga lo silenció con un pequeño beso y le sonrió con cariño.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroko. Te quiero―dijo. Lo abrazó con cuidado y colocó su barbilla en el hombro de Tetsuya.

La sombra de Seirin le correspondió y cerró los ojos para disfrutar el gesto de su ¿novio? Casi le salían lágrimas de felicidad, pero logró contenerse.

―También te quiero―. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar el oído de Taiga y mordió su oreja.

―¡Maldito, no rompas el ambiente! ―protestó, con la cara roja.

―Lo siento, no pude evitarlo―fingió seriedad, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara.

―Eso es una mentira―protestó apuntando a su pareja.

―Es que te ves lindo sonrojado―confesó, logrando que Kagami enrojeciera más.

―Agrh, no digas más―masculló tapándose el rostro para que Kuroko no viera su expresión avergonzada. No iba a admitir jamás que le gustó el gesto de su sombra.

―Eres muy vergonzoso, Kagami-kun―dijo el menor, tratando de quitar las manos de Kagami.

―Déjame en paz―murmuró apenado. Cuando se tranquilizó tomó la mano de Kuroko para caminar al departamento.

El número once de Seirin sonrió con verdadera ternura y siguió a su luz. Era verdaderamente feliz y no dudaba que Taiga lo fuera también y aunque había cometido algunos errores, eso no le impediría estar a su lado por un largo tiempo.

―Kagami-kun, ¿A dónde vamos?

―A celebrar tu cumpleaños. No sacrifiqué mis horas de dormir por nada.

―Kagami-kun es un romántico.

―No me molestes o te quedarás sin probar mi cena y el delicioso batido de vainilla que te hice.

De pronto, Tetsuya comenzó a correr soltando la mano de su novio.

―¡Vas muy lento, Kagami-kun, el batido me espera!

―¡Oye, no tienes llaves del departamento! ―gritó, mirando con incredulidad cómo su enano lo ignoraba completamente―Comienzo a pensar que su amor por la vainilla me traerá problemas.

Empezó a correr también, no dudaba que Tetsuya tirará su puerta, ya sea por el batido o en venganza por la puerta de su habitación.

No había una palabra correcta para que Kuroko y Kagami entendieran sus sentimientos, ni formas correctas de desear un feliz cumpleaños, sino momentos perfectos que comenzarían a construir juntos, después de todo, tenían toda una vida por delante.

 **FIN**

* * *

Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. Estoy en proceso de hacer más KagaKuro.

La verdad mi forma de escribir ha ido cambiando y a veces pienso que he perdido mi toque. Ojala pueda recuperarlo.

Por otro lado... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KUROKO TETSUYA!

Como me encanta el Lord.

Gracias por su atención en este día tan especial.

 **Abrazos cibernéticos.**


End file.
